Forum:Final Battle Discussion
This forum is for discussing the events leading to the final showdown with Altus Infra. We probably shouldn't plan every single detail, but instead just get a few key ideas and plot points. Layout The battle starts off with all the GSSOC together. Then after some time, they get separated and each of them have their go at fighting Infra individually. Infra proves to be extremely powerful and all of them end up getting injured. Tyrannis shows up and has a showdown with Infra. Infra wards away Tyrannis but got very weakened. Ahrganot is then given a boost of strength allowing him to get up. He uses the ring of shadow to face Infra on a catwalk. During battle he loses the ring, but manages to defeat Infra by nearly tackling him and peeling the ring of knowledge from Infra. Infra his totally powerless without it and thus Ahrganot does the final blow. The Final Blow This is what I came up with for the ultimate blow against Infra. The scenario is that Infra had just had a battle with Tyrannis and was weakened, yet most of the GSSOC was gravely injured. So what do you think? ---- Ahrganot and Infra are battling it out on a catwalk. Infra raised his polearm and swiped it. It was aimed for his left hand, the one with the Ring of Shadow. This was not a move that he could avoid. He braced himself. The polearm had lopped off all of his fingers and Ahrganot watched has both all the fingers of his left hand along with the Ring of Shadow plumetted into the bottomless pit below. "Noo!" Ahrganot shouted. He began losing hope. He just lost his artifact of god powers. No longer did he have the powers over shadow. Infra kept swinging his polearm and Ahrganot blocked with only his available hand. It was not long until he started getting exhausted. "I...I can't, guys. I lost the ring!" Etah shouted, "Forget about the ring! Just use your own skill!" Suddenly motivated, Ahrganot's senses heightened. His reaction time heightened. He began dodging Infra's moves faster. He did a front roll and got behind Infra and climbed onto his back. Infra shouted, "Wha-what are you doing?" Ahrganot reached over at Infra's right hand and grasped the ring of knowledge. Infra tried to shake him off but couldn't. Ahrganot still managed to grab on with his arms. Ahrganot, using his dagger peeled away the Ring of Knowledge from Infra's finger. The ring then plumetted into the pit below. "NO!!!! My precious!" Ahrganot immediately lept off and landed in front of Infra who had dropped down to his knees. "Not so tough now, are you?" Ahrganot said. "This can't be. That ring. That was the source of my power! All my knowledge! You've ruined my path to becoming a god!" Ahrganot said, "My ring was my power, too. But unlike you, Infra, I can do without it. I don't need any godly artifacts to fight my battles. It all comes down to what you can do." Ahrganot raised his scimitar ready to plunge it into Infra. "Besides, what good is knowledge when you don't even have wisdom? Now, let's get this over with." Ahrganot jabbed his sword into Infra. It was the final blow that caused him to start fading away. Infra looked up at him. "Heheheheheheh. Do you realize what you have done? You've just doomed yourselves. Without me, there will be no universe to rule!" His laugh echoed as he faded from existence. It was over. It was finally over. Infra was dead. ---- The reason why I decided Ahrganot should deal the final blow was to better get the message across. The fact that you don't need super powers to be a hero. So that's why I made Ahrganot lose the ring he got from Na'zrah towards the end of the battle. Also, part of the reason why I wanted Ahrganot to deal the final blow was because Infra has been his nemesis pretty much since the beginning of his life. This is really his time to shine and get himself enlightened. Other Archnemeses *Etah vs. Renr (or Cain Yetu) *Tholker vs. his brothers *Sol I Dor vs. Y'knahn *Pyro vs. Tyranis Ideas (feel free to edit this) *The story will follow up on Operation Titanic Discoveries. During that story, each member of the GSSOC will have received some sort of Titan artifact from Na'z'rah. *Infra gets a hold of the Ring of Knowledge. *A sub-plot involving Tyranis will take place. *The GSSOC will contact Rarsan to lead them to Infra's lair. *Uszaroth will join the battle. (After being trapped in a wormhole on Malisk II, he was captured by Infra and his power was sapped away.) *GSSOC has a very tough time against Infra even with their new arsenal. *Tyranis appears and argues ideologies with Infra resulting in them battling it out. *Infra manages to ward of Tyranis, but Infra was severely weakened. *The Altusian Brotherhood collapses completely. All the members disperse and go about their own ways. *The main message is that wisdom is more powerful that knowledge - the main reason why the GSSOC was able to defeat Infra. Meanwhile on Asylum *The battle is long and drawn out. The Kklxin surrender. They are no longer influenced by the Altusian Brotherhood. *Izerg decides to become the new leader of the Kklxin, forming them into a lesser empire under Eteno control. *The other empires introduce new genes to the Kklxin species to help them populate so that they won't have to resort to cloning anymore. Other plot points that need to be addressed *What is Renr up to right now? *Has Tholker ran into his clone recently? Comments I would like to do Tyrannis's dialogue in this stuff to make sure his character is done right. Shouldn't take too much of my time. Panthean 18:10, March 17, 2012 (UTC) I'm saving Tholker's conflict with his brothers to be resolved in one of his later stories. The Tholker clone could appear instead during the final battles. SupcommMonroee 18:09, April 1, 2012 (UTC)